


shovel talks

by Quillium



Series: spideytorch week 2k19 [5]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideytorch Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: May huffs and flicks her fingers at Johnny, “You hurt Peter and I’ll, I dunno, curse you or something.”“Or something?” Johnny echoes faintly.





	shovel talks

**Author's Note:**

> Go stretch if you've been sitting or staying still for over ten minutes. It'll just take five seconds. Stretch then come back. I'll wait.

“You sure this is alright?” Johnny bounces on his heels, “I mean—it’s alright if you don’t want me to accompany you for this. I get that it’s personal and stuff.”

“For the millionth time,” Peter rolls his eyes, “It’s alright. I want you to come. Hey, what do you think of these flowers—the yellow roses?”

“They’re pretty.”

“Then I’ll get them,” Peter picks up a blue rose, “How about this one?”

“Just one?”

“Yeah.”

“I mean—it’s kind of weird.”

“But pretty?”

“Not as pretty as you.”

“ _Johnny_.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty,” Johnny rocks forward a bit, “Very nice.”

“I’ll get this one, too, then,” Peter pays for the flowers and pops off the top of the blue rose. He throws away the stem.

“Dude, what are you planning to do with that?”

“Nothing,” Peter tucks the blue rose behind Johnny’s ear.

Johnny reddens.

“You look cute.”

“I—you—“

Peter beams and links his hand in Johnny’s, “It’s nice to have you visit Ben’s grave with me.”

“Just boyfriend duties.”

“No, it’s really nice,” Peter insists, “Thank you.”

“Yeah, well,” Johnny eyes the yellow roses, neatly arranged in a plastic bag, “I couldn’t let you go alone, could I?”

“You could’ve.”

“Wouldn’t have been very good of me. Grounds for dumping, really.”

“Is that so?”

“I think it is.”

“I think that’s a bit dramatic.”

“If I wasn’t willing to accompany you to your dead uncle’s grave and made you visit him alone, I’d be a pretty terrible boyfriend.”

“When you say it like that—“

“You realize how logical I am.”

“Johnny Storm? Logical? Never thought I’d live to see the day.”

“Oi! Take that back!”

“Mm. One of us is the brains of this operation and I’m sorry to stay, chances are it isn’t you.”

“That’s not fair,” Johnny sweeps an arm over Peter’s shoulders, “You’ve got such a big brain, how could I ever hope to compete?”

“Going for flattery?”

“Going for _honesty_ ,” Johnny spreads out his hands, “I’m just saying. You’re going to be an MIT grad and I’m heading for community college.”

“Nothing wrong with that.”

“Nothing wrong,” Johnny agrees easily, “But you have to admit, one has more of a brainy rep than the other.”

“They just require different kinds of brains.”

“Please stop talking about brains.”

“Alright, alright,” Peter pecks Johnny’s cheek, “Thanks for coming with me.”

“Yeah, well,” Johnny looks away as they reach the grave, “Thanks for inviting me.”

The plastic bag crinkles as Peter lays the flowers down. The gravestone is cool grey, the lettering neat and precise.

Johnny kisses Peter’s forehead and Peter takes in a deep breath, like that little thing was a reminder to breathe.

“Hey, Ben. It’s been a while, eh? I brought my boyfriend this time, Johnny—“

__

“Do I have to give you the shovel talk?” May asks when Peter tells her that Johnny has been upgraded from friendly annoyance to boyfriend. “Is that a thing that needs to be done?”

“I’d prefer not to,” Johnny answers politely. He’s never gone far enough in a relationship to deal with shovel talks and he doesn’t want to have one now.

“Hm,” May squints at him, and then turns to Peter, “Can I shovel-talk him?”

“ _May_ ,” Peter groans.

“That’s what good parents do, right? Threaten their kid’s significant others?”

“You didn’t do it to Gwen.”

“I was kind of dealing with a lot when you met Gwen.”

“Okay, well, you didn’t do it with MJ.”

“You dated MJ?”

“I’m still not sure.”

Johnny comes to the sudden realization that Peter has had more serious relationships than him and it leaves him unhinged.

“Listen, I feel like it’s best to get the threatening out and over with now, at the beginning, so it doesn’t turn awkward later.”

“And I feel that you giving Johnny a shovel talk is really unnecessary.”

“Why?”

“Because you should trust me to make my own decisions and not helicopter parent. It’s your duty to be there when I need your help and ask for it, not to prevent my mistakes from happening.”

“Were you reading my parenting books again?”

“No.”

“Liar. Is your boyfriend turning you into a liar?”

“ _May_. Please.”

“Fine, fine,” May huffs and flicks her fingers at Johnny, “Hurt him and I’ll, I dunno, curse you or something.”

“Or something?” Johnny echoes faintly.

“Well, would you rather I threaten to guillotine you?”

“Depends on the curse.”

“That’s fair,” May adopts a thoughtful look, “What’s a nice, scary curse, Peter?”

“We want my boyfriend to be comfortable around you, May.”

“We do?”

“Yes. So I can bring him home and he can get to know you better. This way we don’t have a problem where I’m torn between two people I love because you love each other.”

“You’re so smart. I’m so proud.”

“May! Not in front of Johnny!”

“Embarrassed?”

“ _Yes_.”

“That’s cute,” Johnny remarks.

“Whoa, I’m not done giving you the shovel talk,” May says.

“You aren’t?”

“Well—“ May scrunches up her nose, “Yeah, you’re right. This was a dumb idea. You want waffles?”

“Did you make any?”

“I can make some.”

“Or I could buy us some at a nearby diner,” Johnny smiles at Peter, “We can chat over brunch.”

“I like him,” May says.

“You’re just cheap,” Peter grumbles.

“I am,” May smiles, kisses Peter’s cheek, and turns to Johnny, “I know! You hurt Peter and I’ll curse you to have severe motion sickness.”

“Um, what if we have an amicable break up?”

“I’m alright if you break up. Just don’t be a jerk.”

“What level of jerk do you count as being a jerk, because I’m kind of known for being a jerk and—“

“Brunch first,” Peter interrupts, “Shovel talk later.”

They agree. Johnny hopes they have the shovel talk never.

Of course, that doesn’t happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I forget that I've written fanfic for Naruto and then I get the urge to write for it and realize I had a few plot bunnies for that fandom and I'm like... where... is this from... Also, y'all better have stretched. Your health is important.


End file.
